My Darling Delusion
by mydarlingdelusion
Summary: prue rees is the daughter of famed american death eater alexander rees. or is she? is there more to prue than meets the eye? please read and review. its better then it sounds.
1. the Daughter of a Death Eater

Alright so this is my first try at a Harry potter fanfic. I would appreciate reviews even if it is to say it sucks. I know it prolly is going to be terrible in the beginning but hopefully it will pick up.

Disclaimer: now who is the moron that's going to think any of us here own Harry potter.

My Darling Delusion

July 25

"So nice welcoming community." I said sarcastically, not trying at all to hide my voice. I could care less what they thought. I want them to here this. They won't even listen to my story.

The auror who was leading the group turned around and shot me a look that clearly read shut up. I stuck my tongue out at him and he merely shook his head this time before returning his attention to the front desk. Stupid fuck can't even give me a minute of his time. Nope, 'cause I'm a condemned American.

This is perfect, real nice in fact. My first trip out of the country and I come out arrested. Damned British, but personally I love England. Well at least I loved the whole two days I saw of it before these shits came out of nowhere and took me in. After all I'm dangerous.....rioghtttttttttt.

This isn't even my fault. It's my mum's fault, it's my dad's fault, thought I don't even know either of them. It's his fault. What are they going to do to me? Alexander Rees isn't my father. Why should I be punished for his crimes? It's not like just because he's a Death Eater, I am. Hell, I didn't even know about any of this. Surprisingly, how had I missed that fact? The fact that my adoptive father is the most infamous American Death Eater.

"Oh come one Dad, why do we have to be here?" I heard a voice complain off to my right. We were in the opening hall of the Ministry of Magic's British Quarter. It still held damage from the fight with Lord Voldemort that had happened here not to long ago. But I couldn't help but feel confused. Cleaning up was so easy with magic. Especially mine. I grinned and cracked my knuckles.

"Stop that you." Another of the aurors reprimanded.

"No." I stated. If I want to crack my knuckles I will. A bunch of pompous know it alls wont stop me.

My entourage halted in front of a desk and the lead auror began to speak to the women behind it.

"We have apprehended Prudence Rees, the daughter of the American Alexander Rees. Strangely though she wasn't armed, no wand or anything, but she used magic. She is considered armed and dangerous." He began his long account of all the bad naughty things I had apparently done.

I took this chance to interrupt. "Hey can I get a word in?"

They both looked at me, "No."  
I raised my magically bound hands and waved them about in what I would call a "Jack Sparrow" movement.

"Number one Alex Rees is not my father and number two everything wrong I've done was in self defense or are you really that thick?" I complained. I shook my head and my black bangs fell even further in my eyes. They really needed to be trimmed now that I thought of it.

"You were not granted permission to speak." An older man auror said. He then hit me in the head with his hand. And let me tell you it wasn't a little tap or anything. It was a full closed fist punch. I stumbled slightly but I'm too used to being beat up to let it faze me.

"Don't hit her."

"It shouldn't matter! She's a bloody killer!" The one who had hit me tried to defend himself.

"She's not though, her father is..." The receptionist was cut off by a question from a voice no one had noticed.

"Why'd ya hit her?" A voice interrupted. I turned my head to see the source of the voice. It came from one of a pair of red headed twins.

"That's not for you to know, now move along." Another commanded. Damn there were too many of these guys to keep track of.

"I don't think you should have." The other said slowly, looking my over. "She looks too young. The twins were soon joined by a very large group, consisting of 5 redheads and 2 others. I figured all the red heads were prolly family. Well no that would have been stupid to think anything else.

"Who's she?" a tall boy asked. He was one of the red heads.

"Dunno. Oi! Dad who's she?" Twin number one asked his father. His father took one look at me then averted his gaze.

"Come on, boys, let's go now. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny have to be somewhere." Their father tried to pull them away, but they seemed too interested now. Those names sounded familiar....right! What had taken place here it involved them!

So that's Harry Potter eh? His dark hair fell in his eyes, which were currently full of sadness. His features held a slight air of familiarity to them, but I'm positive I've never seen him before.

"No, really who are you?" They directed this question at me. I opened my mouth to answer but was cut off by asshole auror number whatever.

"She is Prudence Rees, daughter of the American Death Eater Alexander Rees." He said. The twins' faces fell; I guess they have no sympathy for the daughter of a Death Eater. I don't blame them, neither would I.

"For the last fucking time, I'm NOT!" I shouted.

"Would you shut it?" Another auror yelled, "You're not getting anywhere with that lie."

"But it's not...." I tried to argue.

"Save it for someone who cares." A sixth redheaded person. "No one believes the daughter of a death eater. Much less an obnoxious American."

I didn't even grace them with a response this time. I just made a decision. I would not go any farther with them. I had to do what Carrie, I mean my mum, had told me. I had to get to Dumbledore.

The father of the redheads steered them all away. This time the twins followed, though quite far behind. They kept sneaking peaks at me when they thought I wasn't looking. Or maybe they knew I was and just didn't care.

But enough about the slightly attractive twins who seemed to find me interesting. Now I have to find a way for me to get out of here alive. And free, that too.

The ropes around my wrists were doubtlessly spelled. But then again, spells can always be undone with other spells. Lucky for me, my wands in a very unconventional place.

I set to work on my bonds. I chunk of my hair fell in my eyes. It was the hot pink streak that framed the right side of my face. Gotta pay attention. Everything depends on this now.

Can't have my concentration broken......


	2. Opportunity Strikes

"A bond once done may now be undone..." I muttered to myself as the spelled rope began to loosen. Soon enough I would be free of these ropes.

But where do I go from there?

I had no plan, no idea what was the exact location of where I was. All I did know was of what I had been told and that I was in goddamned London.

The ropes went slack. The first step of my plan worked and was now being set in full motion. Always thankful, that I was for my natural talent with magick. That was the reason I had survived for this long. I owed it all to my unknown father and hardly known mother.

As I waited for the opportune moment to execute said plan, I allowed myself to think of her for the first time in ages. My mother, Carrie. That's all I knew of her really, her name. Not even her last name just her first.

I remember her face clearly and how I met her. She just showed up outside my school one day, begging me to listen to her. I only did what she what she requested simply because I had seen her floating listlessly around town before. And for a brief period of time I thought she had been following me. Now I know, I was setting myself up for one of those stranger-danger situations but I just had a gut feeling that's what I needed to do. And being part of the magickal world you learn to trust those gut feelings. So I went with her to this local café that me and my adoptive brother/best friend tended to haunt. We liked it there, in the muggle part of town. We could sit there and not worry about being watched by Alex or one of his minions. It was easier like that. Me and Carrie talked small talk for a while, just getting to know each other I guess. She seemed so familiar to me. Some of her mannerisms and her appearance especially. Then I studied her and I saw traces of me in her. I was shocked; the resemblance was small but still there. We shared the same raven black hair color but hers was incredibly wavy and flyaway. We were also both very short, just about 5'1 on my part. That's when it hit me, this was my mother.

From her I learned what little I know about myself. My full name was Prudence Beatrice and I was born in London. I lived with my mother and nameless father for a year, then something went wrong. She put me up for a private adoption over in the United States. Carrie had thought I would be safe here away from her and away from everyone in England. She didn't know exactly who she was handing me over to because a friend of hers handled the transaction. She didn't know I was going to Alex and what my life would prove to be like. And she never stopped apologizing for it.

On the night of July 11th, one year ago today, I was supposed to run away with her back to England. She sad the immediate threat had and passed and our allies there would keep us safe. She said once we were there, she would tell me all I need to know. But I knew it wasn't going to be that easy to get away. And I knew she knew that too. Before the attempt at the great escape she gave me this little leather bound black book that was spelled shut. She told me if anything happened to her, that the book would be able to explain everything to me. Too bad we were attacked before she could give me the password, or spell or whatever the hell I need to open it. Alex found us.

A heavy push from my guard startled me back to reality. They were beginning to move me further into the building. It was now or never. My opportune moment was at hand.

They stopped again. Codes and spells of admittance were being locked into a door. This is it.

I stepped back slightly. My black converse made damn near no noise on the stone floor. The man next to me still held my backpack, there was no way in hell I was going anywhere without that.

Glancing left from right I took in my situation. My entourage was the only group of aurors around. Besides a few other random people, the redheads with the two others were the only other people.

I let the power build up. I called up the spells for stunners and felt them in my fingertips.

Then I noticed I was being watched. Those twins were bluntly ignoring their father and watching me. I froze, would they notice my plan?

If they had they gave no sign. They were slightly amusing, I thought. Maybe I'll give them a slight warning. The stunners lay ready; one last word would call them to balance.

So I smiled at the boys then mouthed the word "duck". They gave me a confused look but did what I told them. One of their eyes remained locked on me while the other seemed to be explaining their actions of the rest. The father looked up at my understanding of my plan in his eyes. I smirked at the boy then winked. And released my stunners.

My guards hit the ground with a thud as did the ones in that other group who remained standing. Grabbing my backpack, I ran towards the exits towards the truth and whatever the hell lay in my past.

A sharp bit of pain passed through my side, jarring my stride. I stopped for a brief moment and watched as the jet of light continued until it buried itself in the wall. I turned, my hair falling into my eyes. The snobby red headed boy who had called me an "obnoxious American" stood, wand pointed and many more aurors were appearing behind him. Dammit.

I put my hand to my side. Blood flowed onto my fingers. A cool breeze moved my hair from my face. I looked about trying to find the source. Then I found it, a vent in the ceiling. A grin passed my face. Trapped I was no longer. A vent always leads outside.

With a wave of my hand, I sent the few aurors flying back and blew the covering of the vent to pieces. So then I did the only thing I knew to do in situations like this. I closed my eyes and felt my body begin to change. My form shrank and feathers grew. My backpack was also affected by this spell and shrank too. I became my second form, a hawk.

Then I took flight, dodging spells into the vent. I flew for what seemed like forever before emerging into bright sunlight. I soared away from the wizarding world into the muggle area. People crowded together everywhere. Then I spotted a small park. It looked like a welcome spot of green in the city. I landed in a secluded area and fell onto my knees. Pain rushed through my body. I felt lightheaded with blood loss. A bench sat near me and I curled up around my backpack in pain. My hand went around Carrie's necklace.

And I thought things would be so much better here. Then I passed out.


End file.
